Lost Melody
by Spirit Walker Sora
Summary: Before Auradon, before any of the Descendants started wreaking havoc, they gained an adoptive sibling. Meet Aria, the eldest daughter of Prince Eric and Princess Ariel. She was abandoned on the Isle of The Lost when she was an infant. This is her story. Mal x Dark Ben, Jay x Evie, Carlos x OC. Sorry about the wimpy summary. - - Enjoy! ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is Sora, I'm trying something a little different by writing a Descendants Fanfic. This was a request from my siblings, and I do not own anything recognizable from the Descendants movie/book. I only own my OC Aria and anything unrecognizable. Here is a description of my OC, followed by the story. Enjoy!**

Name: Aria

Eye Color: Blue, but they turn black when she uses magic

Hair Color: Black with red streaks

Skin Tone: Pale

Clothing: Long sleeved, light blue top under a black corset

Ripped light blue miniskirt over green tights

Black knee high doc martens with light blue laces

Black fingerless wrist high gloves

Birth Parents: Prince Eric and Princess Ariel

Adoptive Parents: Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella De Vil mainly Maleficent

Adoptive Sibling: Mal

Backstory: Aria was abandoned on the Isle of The Lost by her parents when she was a baby. Her parents had been terrified of her magical abilities, so they abandoned her with other villains. Maleficent had just given birth to her daughter Mal, and her friends all had children that were the same age. While all the villains were walking around with their children, Maleficent found Aria. She took the baby in and all the villains raised her as their own. Now, she, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos are 16 and are going to go to Auradon High.

Pairing: Aria x Carlos

Evie x Jay

Mal x Dark Ben

Special Abilities: Mal= Magic & Strategy Specialist

Aria= Magic & Weaponry Specialist

Carlos= Parkour & Thievery Specialist

Jay= Stealth & Thievery Specialist

Evie= Magic Mirror and Design Specialist

Evil will win, but parents won't rule Auradon, the kids will rule. Almost all songs will be included, lots of magic, Ariel's daughter Melody is in the story, ROMANCE, and minor language later on.

...

 **Prologue**

Maleficent, Jafar, Evil Queen and Cruella De Vil were all walking through their small town on the Isle of the Lost. They had been here ever since Belle and Beast had married and begun ruling over Auradon. Maleficent, Evil Queen and Cruella had recently given birth to three new children. Jafar had had an affair with a woman and she had given birth to his son Jay. Cruella had a son named Carlos and E.Q. had a daughter named Evie. Maleficent had given birth to a daughter as well. A little girl named Mal Bertha. Maleficent knew exactly what her daughter would be capable of when she was older, and was beginning to concoct a fool proof plan to take over Auradon.

As they walked, Maleficent heard something crying. It sounded like a newborn baby. She ran in the direction the noise was coming from, with the others trailing after her. They ran all the way to the docks and what they saw made them burn in hatred. Ariel, King Triton's youngest daughter and her husband were standing on the docks with a little bundle in their arms. Maleficent's eyes widened when Ariel set the bundle down on the dock and turned towards her car. Her husband helped her inside before they drove away. E.Q walked over to the bundle and shifted the blanket slightly. Her eyes widened and she shouted

"All of you, get over here!"

They ran forward as E.Q scooped up the bundle. Maleficent stood next to her and looked into the blanket. Inside, a newborn baby with black hair and red streaks was crying softly. Maleficent handed Mal to Cruella and took the baby from E.Q. The baby looked up at her and gurgled happily. Maleficent smiled down at her and said,

"Hi!" The baby gurgled once more and squirmed in the blanket. Then Jafar noticed the note pinned to the blanket. He unpinned it and read it aloud.

"If you are reading this, you have found my daughter Aria. I have abandoned her on the Isle of the Lost and hope that someone will take care of her. She possesses dark magic, and I simply would not raise her in my home in Auradon. My husband and I will not return for her, for she is cursed and I simply won't afflict that on Auradon. If you see fit, drown her or simply leave her on the docks to starve, we don't care. Whoever has found her, I wish you good luck. You'll need it."

Maleficent's eyes narrowed and she said,

"We'll raise her."

"WHAT?" The others exclaimed.

"She'll be better off being raised by us than by being left in the streets."

"Maleficent, you already have one daughter, how are you going to manage two?!" E.Q said.

"Easy, we all help. Each of us will help raise each other's child and raise Aria. That way, no child will be neglected and we can take on the responsibility of a fifth child running around our hideout."

"Hmm. Seems simple, easy and efficient." Jafar said.

"Fine, we'll do it. The note said that she has magic..." Cruella said contemplatively.

"E.Q and I can train her along with Evie and Mal. We already know that they would posses magic if they were in Auradon, and it says in the note that Aria was born with magic, so that will be easy." Maleficent said.

"Alright... We'll try it."

Maleficent smirked and took Mal back from Cruella saying,

"This is your new sister! Her name is Aria and her magic will help us take over the world one day! Now, you're going to have to help her, can you do that?"

Mal simply eyed Aria with a small toothless smile. Maleficent beamed and said,

"Let's get her home!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **So, do you think that it is a good set up? I know that Maleficent isn't normally this compassionate, but I needed her to be nicer for the prologue. Once Chapter 1 is posted, her behavior is just like the movie, so don't worry. Anyway, hope you like it, keep reading!**

 **-Sora**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! I'm back with more Lost Melody, hope everybody's happy! I know that some people didn't like how I stated that evil would win, but I did that as a precaution! That way, if people don't like that kind of story, they don't have to read it. I'm sorry if that upset some people, but I was simply trying to be courteous. Anyway, rant over, hope you guys will like this chapter. _Bold Italics_ mean narration. **_Italics_ **mean singing and Bold Underline means thoughts and or flashbacks.**

 **No One's POV**

 ** _ONCE UPON_**

 ** _A TIME, LONG, LONG AGO-_**

 ** _WELL, MORE LIKE 20 YEARS AGO-_**

 ** _BELLE MARRIED HER BEAST_**

 ** _IN FRONT OF 6,000_**

 ** _OF THEIR CLOSEST_**

 ** _PERSONAL FRIENDS._**

 ** _BIG CAKE._**

 ** _YEAH, SO INSTEAD_**

 ** _OF A HONEYMOON,_**

 ** _BEAST UNITED ALL_**

 ** _OF THE KINGDOMS_**

 ** _AND GOT HIMSELF ELECTED KING OF_**

 ** _THE UNITED STATES OF AURADON._**

 ** _HE ROUNDED UP ALL THE_**

 ** _VILLAINS AND SIDEKICKS-_**

 ** _BASICALLY ALL THE REALLY_**

 ** _INTERESTING PEOPLE-_**

 ** _AND HE BOOTED THEM OFF_**

 ** _TO THE ISLE OF THE LOST_**

 ** _WITH A MAGICAL BARRIER_**

 ** _TO KEEP THEM THERE._**

 ** _THIS IS MY HOOD._**

 ** _NO MAGIC._**

 ** _NO WI-FI._**

 ** _NO WAY OUT. OR SO I THOUGHT._**

 ** _HANG ON, YOU'RE_**

 ** _ABOUT TO MEET US._**

 ** _BUT, FIRST_**

 ** _THIS HAPPENED._**

 **In the Royal Palace of Auradon**

A young man with sandy blonde hair and ocean colored eyes was standing on a pedestal, getting fit for a suit. His eyes were cast out to the overcast Isle of the Lost, where villains and their children were sent to live. Knowing that innocent children had been sentenced to live there, because of what their parents had done, made his blood boil and his head cloud with rage. Before he could continue to observe the island, the tailor said,

"Head! Sleeve!", before grabbing said parts and continuing to fit his suit. The man looked up at the sound of a voice saying,

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!" A man and woman walked in, Belle and her Beast.

"He's turning 16 dear." Belle reminded her husband. "Hey pops." The young man said quietly.

"16? That's far to young to be crowned king! I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42!" Beast said heartily.

"You decided to marry me when you were 28!" Belle said, annoyed at his teasing.

"Ah it was either you or the teapot." Beast chuckled. "Kidding dear." He added. Belle rolled her eyes before turning back to her son. Her son made to step of the platform, but the tailor made a grunting noise and held him in place.

"Mom, dad." They turned slightly to pay more attention to their son. "I've chosen my first official proclamation." His father raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue.

"I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost will be given a chance to live here in Auradon." The tailor squeaked in fear and his parents gasped.

"Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." He continued until his father interrupted.

"The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?"

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most." Belle was nodding in understanding. "I've already chosen them." The prince added.

"Have you?" The king asked him critically.

"I gave you a second chance!" Belle snapped at him. The king nodded in reluctant agreement before asking his son,

"Who are their parents?"

"Cruella De Vil." His parents nodded. "Jafar." They started to look a little uneasy. "Evil Queen." Belle was starting to worry. "And Maleficent." The prince finished. His parents shouted,

"MALEFICENT?! She's the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad, just hear me out here."

"I won't hear of it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" The king shouted as Belle started to gasp for air.

"Dad, their children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a shot at normal life? Dad?" The prince shouted as his hands balled into fists. Belle turned to her husband who looked thoughtful.

"I suppose their children are innocent..." The king said softly. Belle smiled at him as the prince was done getting fit for his suit, and together they left the room. Neither of the prince's parents noticed how his eyes turned red for a few seconds.

 **VILLAINS**

A girl with purple hair was standing in a slum-like city, a can of spray paint in one hand and a smirk firmly planted on her face. She turned around and started walking down the streets, a graffiti of Maleficent on the brick wall.

 _They say I'm trouble._

 _They say I'm bad._

 _They say I'm EVIL, and that makes me glad!_

A boy with long black hair, wearing a ton of leather pushed a panel out of his way and wove through the allies.

 _A dirty no good._

 _Down to the bone._

 _Your worst nightmare, can't take me home._

Another girl, blue haired and in a fancy outfit was walking down a table, casting flirtacious glances at the boys.

 _So I got some mischief,_

 _In my blood._

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I mean, I got no love!_

A boy with white hair, wearing a fur vest with leather pants climbed out of a window, followed by a girl with black hair and red streaks. She had a blue top with a corset covering it and ripped up leggings under a mini skirt.

 _They think we're callous._

 _Some low life hoods._

 _We feel so useless,_

 _MISUNDERSTOOD!_

 _Mirror mirror, on the wall._

 _Who's the baddest, of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world,_

 _Wicked world!_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core!_ They sang as they all joined up at a chain link fence.

 _Rotten to the core_

 _Rotten to the core core, who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next_

 _Like the kid next door!_

 _I'm Rotten To The Core!_

Then, they took sticks and hit the metal pipes, barrels, buckets to a rhythm, laughing maniacally. The purple haired girl took over.

 _Call me a schemer._

 _Call me a freak!_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just..._

 _Unique!_

They boy with the leather followed, stealing merchandise as he sang.

 _What, me a traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _WHAT"S UP WITH THAT?_

The blue haired girl went after that.

 _So I'm a misfit._

 _So I'm a flirt._

 _I broke your heart?_

 _I made ya... Hurt?_ She cast a flirty wink at a young man working a fabric stand. The albino and his friend took over.

 _The past is past!_

 _Forgive, forget!_

 _The truth is..._

 _YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHIN' YET!_ All of them sang.

 _Mirror mirror, on the wall._

 _Who the baddest, of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world..._

 _Wicked World!_ The boy who had stolen the merchandise let out a shout of victory as everyone started dancing.

 _I'm rotten_ _to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like_ _the kid next,_

 _Like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the_

 _I'm rotten to the_

 _I'm rotten to the core._ The girl with the purple hair picked up a lollipop from a passing baby and started licking it. They all started laughing, until the townspeople started screaming. One by one, they all turned around and saw two thugs which parted to show Maleficent. The purple and black haired girl winced.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Stealing candy Mal? I'm so disappointed." She said to the purple haired girl, Mal.

"It was from a baby." Mal said, smirking.

"Ah! That's my nasty little girl!" Maleficent said proudly before plucking the candy out of her hands.

"Hey!" Mal protested, but Maleficent passed it off to the black haired girl with a knowing smirk. The girl spat on it before sticking it in Mal's armpit for a second and passing it back to Maleficent, who was grinning. She handed it to one of the thugs saying,

"Give it back to the dreadful creature. Thank you Aria." Maleficent directed the last comment to the girl with black hair. Aria grinned at the praise before Maleficent launched into another speech about her evil doings and when she said,

"-cursing entire kingdoms..." Mal and Aria were mouthing her speech sarcastically. Everybody knew that there was no way to participate in magical arts on the Isle of the Lost. Well, almost no way.

"Look, I'm just trying to teach you two the most important thing. How to be me!" Maleficent continued.

"We know mom. Trust us, we'll do better." Mal said, and Aria nodded eagerly. "Oh! There's news! You have been chosen to go to a different school." They held there breath as she paused. "In Auradon!" She finished. All five of their mouths dropped open and they shouted,

"WHAT?"

"I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy, pink princesses!" Mal shouted.

"And perfect princes!" The girl with blue hair said dreamily. Aria rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Ugh. Evie, boys are the least of our concerns right now." She said while sending a knowing look at Maleficent.

"Yeah, I don't do 'uniforms'." Jay snapped before his eyes widened. "Unless it's leather, you feel me?" He added while nudging Evie. Evie rolled her eyes before saying,

"Jay, grow up!" Jay grinned while Carlos voiced his concerns.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon... Mom says they're rabid pack animals who eat boys that don't behave." His voice was shaking and Jay smirked before going up behind him and shouting,

"WOOF!" Carlos jumped and Aria started laughing hysterically until Carlos slugged her in the arm. Raising an eyebrow, she pulled him into a headlock and ruffled his hair harshly.

"Woah, hey!" Carlos shouted and Maleficent said,

"Enough!" Aria immediately released him and stood in an innocent pose. Every body rolled their eyes, and Jay threw a brotherly arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the lair.

 **To Be Continued!**

 **I hope everybody liked this chapter, don't worry the chapter's might get longer. I just don't want to rush the story line by writing long chapters with a ton of events in them. Anyway, look out for more updates, hope everybody is having fun.**


End file.
